fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cynthia Artemis
(安琉照美寿真志亜, Arutemisu Shinshia) is a member of Toranku 15; the governing body of the continent Hylion. Due to her natural talent for archery and mastery of Projectile Magic, she has earned the epithet of The Archer (ザよくじん, Za Yokujin). She holds the 14th Chair and is currently the newest addition to the group. She is also known as one of the few people who has successfully managed to befriend an ice Kawari. Appearance Cynthia is a woman of above average height and a medium but somewhat athletic frame. Her prominent traits are her long dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Despite being athletic, her body retains a curvaceous disposition which she uses to lure and attract men. She is beautiful and usually is seen with a smile carved on her full sized lips which are often complimented by a lipstick of light shade. Before earning her reputation as "The Huntress", Cynthia would wear fairly simple dresses with and would don a carefree look on her face. However, even since the murder of her father which caused her to adopt the Huntress persona, Cynthia sports a stone cold look and dons revealing dresses. As a child, Cynthia never gave much attention to her appearance, and usually hid her potential to be extremely pretty under her bushy hairstyle and and a mountainful of books which she kept slung on her back. Though, as of now, she takes great care of her appearance. Personality Born to a humble and well to do family, Cynthia grew up to be a loving, forgiving and meek daughter and human being. After losing her mother to cancer at the age of nine, she took up the role of the "woman of the house" and helped her father. In a few flash-backs, she was shown to be kind and mature for her age, often giving her younger brother wisdom and guidance during his training with her. However, after her father was murdered, Cynthia nearly lost her humanity and took up the Huntress persona; ironically, hunting down her father's killer's and putting an end to their lives. Despite this, she seems to have retained some of her traits, as seen when she refused to let her darkness corrupt her brother and kept her alter ego a secret from everyone else. Cynthia lives at a distance, observing individuals and ideas without getting directly involved so that she could fully understand them. She does not refrain herself from hurting or killing anyone if the need arises but however, is quite tactful when it comes to putting up a show. Cynthia has managed to eliminate a fair deal of murderers and criminals who tend to exploit certain loop holes in the Justice system, for years without revealing her identity to the public. She acted like a very jovial and enthusiastic person who wants to help her city and managed to swoop most of the men off their feet with her seductive behavior; this in combination with her determination allowed her to eventually be elected as a member of Toranku 15. In order to become a member, she has also contributed to the city of Crescentia and has even assisted the law enforcement personally in order to reduce the crime in the city. In end, she was able to win everyone's hearts by simply reading them and giving them what they wanted. This ability easily makes her one of the most cunning members of Toranku and while she is not a villainous or evil person, she certainly has a different approach when it comes to ruling her city. At some point her life, she was kidnapped by a certain man who forced her to become a part of the "Yellowjacket" programe, thus imbuing her with mental commands which would cause her either to black out or turn berserk. While these commands aren't exactly known, in her berserk mode she only refrains from attacking those who have sprayed or bathed in particular pheromone. Cynthia much like her brother is demisexual, that is, she lacks sexual attraction or interest towards any person unless she become deeply emotionally attached to them. Relationship History Cynthia was born to Freyja Artemis and Vertumnus Iphis in the year X781, on a stormy night. As a child, Cynthia was raised by Belenus and Freyja Artemis as their own beloved elder daughter; that is, until her mother revealed that Cynthia was actually conceived by her during one of her "night's out" with her lover. As the first child, Cynthia received greater attention from her parents compared to her brother Apollo. TBA~ Death Resurrection Magic and Abilities Pure Moon (''清浄月, Seijō-tsuki; lit. "True Moon" ''): Pure Moon is a rare Caster-type magic utilized by Cynthia that allows her to control or manipulate various aspects of the moon or moons and their energy for that matter. Pure Moon has five known aspects, with them being— Light Generation, Tidal Wave Summoning, Healing, Time Perception and Twilight Assimilation. In addition, her body passively absorbs "moonlight"; in actuality, her cells work like a battery which allows him to absorb and metabolize specific wavelengths of the low level radiation emitted by the moon's light. This means, during most of the nights, she gains augmented strength, speed and durability. Of course, she gains much greater power when a full moon appears and this power is cut in half during the first quarter and is almost diminished during a waxing crescent. In the presence of a new moon, she retains her normal physical prowess and vitality. However, in the presence of a gibbous or a full moon, her physical capabilities are pushed way beyond the limits of a normal human. *'Augmented Strength': Her strength is augmented to the point where she can lift large boulders, crush stone and metal with her bare-hands with some effort. She has shown the ability to use her strong leg muscles to jump over great distances as well. She can place this capability into her strikes, allowing her the augment the concussive force of her attacks *'Augmented Speed & Reflexes': Using her magic, she gains the ability to run around 53 miles per hour and long distances far out-performing any athlete. She can also exert herself at peak capacity greater then any human could. She can pretty much out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. *'Augmented Durability': Cynthia's ability to endure and resist damage is exceptionally high for a human. Her body can withstand powerful crushing blows and puncture wounds. Usage of this magic not only fortifies and augments her muscles and bones but also hardens her skin thus allowing her to go toe to toe with several armed opponents at once. *'Photogenesis (光子制定, Kōshi Seitei; lit. "Photon Creation" )': By absorbing moon's energy and channeling through her body she can generate light of various intensities and varying duration of time; this light is generally emitted from her body or at least parts of it. She can surround herself with this light and form a thick layer of pure light around her, which deflect small projectiles and distributes impact forces around her; however, with enough power, it can be overwhelmed. She mainly uses the light generated by her body to blind her enemies or uses them as a conduit for her other spells. **'Heaven Shattering Drill (天強烈な穿つ, Ten Kyōretsuna Ugatsu''): **'Glitter Ball (ぴかぴかきゅう, Pikapika Kyū''): **'Photon Gun (光子銃, Kōshijū''): **'Heavenly-jewelled-spear (天沼矛, Amenonuhoko''): **'Invisibility (隠形, Ingyō''): *'Tidal-Wave: Crash (津波・衝撃, Tsunami: Shōgeki''): *'Accelerated Perception': *''Unnamed Healing Spell'' ': *'Twilight Assimilation (日暮れ摂取, Higure Sesshu): Projectile Magic (''矢玉魔法, Yadama Mahō; lit. "Arrows and Bullets Magic" ''): Cynthia's signature magic is the Projectile Magic; this unclassified form of magic allows her to throw any projectile, including people, items and arrows, at targets she has designated. By marking people with her aura, she can "lock on" to them and make them her targets. From there on, any projectile she throws with that respective hand will automatically seek out a targeted person of her choice like a homing missile, and will not stop until it reaches it or is hindered by an obstacle. She uses this unique form of magic in combination with her already impressive archery skills to take out enemies quickly and over impossible distance. Even if somehow her arrows are sent back by the victim, they will not stop. The only way to stop any of the projectile that she throws or fires is by destroying the projectile completely. Cynthia claims that she can't miss after she has locked on a target, even if she's desperately trying to. Expert Markswoman: While no master, Cynthia does possess considerable skills in marksmanship (gun-wielding) and was taught how to use a pistol and a revolver by her father. She has uncanny skill with arrows and throwing knives. She is a skilled point shooter (with her bow), as well as hit moving targets in vehicles and people with amazing speed and precision as a result of her extensive training and experience. Deadly accurate with throwing knives, guns, bow and arrow and even poison darts, she has no qualms shooting a criminal dead that has a hostage held close at gunpoint. At some point, she also became an expert at using a crossbow but prefers using a recurve bow. *'Master Kyūdō Archer': Cynthia is an ambidextrous, archer who mastered the art of Kyūdō archery at the young age of thirteen. She is an impressive archer, who is able to hit assorted targets with her customized arrows with ease and great accuracy over long distance. According to her, she has gone out of her way to master the longbow, the flat bow, the crossbow and the recurve bow. She has been observed to be able to take shots that a normal person wouldn't be able to take (due to the distance or friction in air) with relative ease. Her Kyūdō school specifically focused on "efficiency" and adaptability over aesthetics, as such, her archery technique is slightly different as it focuses on reading one's movement, predicting their location and then shooting them dead with great precision. Her style is more suited for "survival" rather than competitions. A phrase seisha hicchū, "true shooting, certain hitting" was taught to her back in school; something she follows till this very day. She has been demonstrated to have enough skills to shoot at her enemies in rapid succession, while she was on the roof of a moving magic-car. However, her control and precision is best seen when she fired three arrows in rapid successions without any delay and was able to pin her brother to the wall by his clothing, without actually hurting him. When combined with her projectile, this ability can overwhelm her victims; it is in fact her skill that has earned the epithet of "The woman who makes impossible, possible". Enhanced Speed: Cynthia has the ability to attack faster than the eye can follow and can even keep up with other super-humanlike foes. Her combat speed seems more enhanced then anything else, as she has frequently kept up with other enemies in combat, and blitzed people before they had a chance to react. It is her eye to hand coordination combined with her agility that allows her to shoot people while moving extremely fast. On foot, she is capable of reaching speeds of 35 miles per hour at her peak without the use of magic. However, she can maintain this speed for only short bursts. Over long distances, her speed is somewhere around 29.2 miles per hour. However at times of extreme distress, she can run at speeds above 40 mph. *'Enhanced Reflexes and Agility': Cynthia's reflexes are several times much more honed and superior to that of a well trained fighter or soldier. While a normal human's reaction is 0.25 seconds to a visual stimulus, 0.17 for an audio stimulus, and 0.15 seconds for a touch stimulus, her reaction is 0.125 seconds, 0.105 seconds and 0.0075 seconds respectively. In combination with her agility and natural speed, the speed of her reflexes allows her to dodge almost any attack. Cynthia agility, balance, flexibility and bodily coordination are far beyond the natural physical limits of an ordinary human. Her agility is sufficient to allow her to dodge multiple bullets. With her agility, she can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance in impossible positions for short amount of time, perform mid-air cartwheels and much more. Church of Blood Training: Having trained under Church of Blood for several years, Cynthia has learned and mastered number of abilities that make her a living weapon. As their current leader, it can be assumed that she has received the highest degree of training. *'Skilled Martial Artist': Cynthia is an expert in the lost, ancient, mountainous fighting style known as Xing Yi Quan; which roughly translates to "Shape-Will Fist". This fighting style is characterized by aggressive, seemingly linear movements and explosive power that's most often applied from a short range. A practitioner of Xing Yi uses coordinated movements to generate bursts of power intended to overwhelm the opponent, simultaneously attacking and defending. Being a Xingyiquan practitioner, she is also an expert when it comes to using spears, halberds and staffs. Cynthia has mastered a total of eleven animal styles, which include— bear, eagle, snake, tiger, dragon, chicken, horse, swallow, monkey, turtle and crane. She is also a practitioner of Gōjū-ryū karate and quickly managed to earn her first dan under 3 years. She is currently a black-belt, second dan and while she has stopped competing, she continues to spar and practice her katas along with archery, running and calisthenics to keep herself in peak shape. She is more than capable of taking on several armed assailants and incapacitating them without being injured herself. *'Decent Endurance': Cynthia can fight, move, react and tolerate a great deal of pain for a decent amount of time without straining her body. She can even hold his breath under water for 4 minutes and 27 seconds. She has stated that she can also go without food for at least 7 days straight. *'Body Language Reading': Cynthia can interpret her opponents moves as language and is able to quickly read them or see through them. Using her keen observational skills, she can interpret and predict enemy attacks and react to the incoming attack. *'Expert Hunter': Cynthia is one of the, if not the best hunter in all of Crescentia. She possesses astonishing tracking abilities and is even able to track her victims over a vast distance. While she lacks an extrasensory or enhanced senses, it is her attention to details that makes her so capable. Despite her age, she also has vast hunting experience, knowing many special hunting methods and animal specific habits. Obviously, her preferred way of hunting is archery but she is more than capable of improvising and adapting to certain situations. This ability to hunt comes from years of training, patience and her own survival skills. *'Skilled Knife Fighter': Although it is unknown where she picked up this ability, Cynthia is also an exceptional knife fighter who carries up to 3 or 4 different types of edged weapons. Since she lacks any hand-to-hand combat training, she improvises her fighting skills with a series of lethal maneuvers; generally involving a knife. She is more than capable of killing up to a dozen enemies with her knife. Cynthia is shown to be highly proficient with a pair of Karambit Knives, using them as her main weapons in his early days. She has shown to have lethal skill in wielding them, both in close combat and throwing them from long distance. She was able to throw two karambits from long distance with exceptional precision straight through a glass window to kill two thieves. However, she currently uses a ballistic knife and claims that her skills have diminished due to relying solely on bow and arrow for the past few years. *'Meditation': Cynthia as a member of Church of Blood practices a mystical form of meditation that allows her to slowly increase the capacity of her magic container and allows her to heal minor wounds faster. In addition, this form of meditation has been speculated to be able to give it's practitioner the ability to adapt and survive in any climate and weather; this is best seen when Cynthia mediated in her Ice Castle for twenty-four hours without wearing any clothes. *'Torture': Cynthia is decent when it comes to inflicting pain and torturing people in order to get information out of them. While she generally prefers starvation and sleep deprivation, she can also get a little creative and use classic torture devices such as the Heretics Fork. Equipment Cynthia's Recurve Bow: Cynthia uses a customized recurve bow. It is unarguably a professional bow weighing only 30 lbs which is suitable for right handed individuals. Her bow has reinforced limbs that allows a stronger pull for increased damage and a twisted bow string which increases arrow damage even more. The bow is oddly shaped and has sharp edges which are ideal for close quarters combat, as seen, when in trouble Cynthia can and has repeatedly used her bow as a melee weapon. Her bow also has a special trigger that increases the fire rate of her bow even more and on being pulled can release an arrow on its own without requiring Cynthia to pull the draw string. As stated by her once, her bow is resistant to the effects of cold, frost, rain, etc. and can function with it's peak efficiency even under the harshest weather. The material it is made from remains unknown till this date. The pull-weight known to flex is between 125 pounds and 150 pounds - both well above the average use for hunting. Medi-kit: Cynthia carries a small medical kit on her back for emergency situations. The kit contains items like but is not limited to— a stethoscope, adhesive bandages, a CPR mask, saline, a pair of tweezers, cotton, scissors, antibiotics, antihistamines and a thermometer. Hunting Arrows: Cynthia carries modified hunting arrows similar to that of Belenus. The shaft is made from a very sturdy polymer reinforced with some sort of hardened aramid fiber and is wrapped in an aluminium outer. The arrow head is a modern bodkin point type, specially designed to cause serious damage and pierce light armors and soft bodies easily. The fletchings are usually black and silver in color but she is also known to use purple fletchings. She generally treats her arrows with a special toxin that induces the target with a serious illness which causes flaccid paralysis of muscles. Quiver: Cynthia wears a dark, almost indistinguishable quiver on her back that allows her to carry arrows. She could originally store up to thirty six arrows in her quiver. It seems now she is capable to storing at least forty arrows. Ballistic knife: Cynthia carries a knife with a detachable blade that can be ejected to a distance of several meters by pressing a trigger or a switch on the handle. She generally uses her knife to showcase her knife fighting skills. Cynthia prefers to use her knife as a bladed melee weapon rather than a throwing weapon. Heretic Fork: This torture device consisted of a metal piece with two opposed bi-pronged forks attached to a belt or strap. One end of the device was pushed under the chin, the other to the sternum, and the strap was used to secure the victim’s neck to the tool while the victim hung from the ceiling or was somehow suspended so that they could not sleep. If their heads dropped, the prongs would pierce their throat and chest. Quotes * "Join You? Gentlemen, I've been dead once. I'd rather remain dead. Good day and go to hell. " * "What? This old thing? You see, I'm expecting company...and I thought I'd dress for the occasion." Trivia * Since there is no actual word or translation for the term "Huntress", the kanji used for her roughly translates to "She-Hunter". * Both Cynthia and Artemis were goddesses of moon. * Cynthia is currently in an open relationship with Ryan Luz. **An open relationship is a relationship in which both partners agree that each may have sexual relations with others. * Her stats are: * She is probably the most well trained fighter in all of Toranku 15. Category:Female Category:Original Characters